


Here With Me

by TheCapsicle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M, World Cup
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCapsicle/pseuds/TheCapsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Niko achava que Kranjcar tinha outros lados muito mais interessantes e gostava de explorar esses lados em todos os aspectos que podia. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to A Dustland Fairytale.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Again, only in portuguese.

 

_Your body was tan and your hair was long_

_You showed me your smile and my cares were gon_

 

A vida é uma coisa engraçada.

É divertida a forma como ela, sempre que pode, sempre que tem vontade, pisa nos seus sonhos, esmagando-os como uma folha de papel ao qual você fez um risco errado e arrancou do seu caderno, para ser jogado na lixeira mais próxima.

Niko Kranjcar estava acompanhando a Copa do Mundo confortavelmente de sua casa, em Zagreb. Contundido, ele assistiu seus companheiros perderem para o Brasil na estreia e ver seu técnico, Niko Kovac, zombar da falha na arbitragem, favorecendo o time brasileiro, contribuindo assim para a vitória do país anfitrião.

O meia da seleção croata também assistiu a bela vitória de sua seleção sobre Camarões, percebendo que essa excelente conquista fortaleceria seu time a prosseguir na competição.

Niko não contava com uma pedra no meio do caminho. Foi com pesar que viu a seleção de seu país ser eliminada da competição pela equipe mexicana.

Eram vinte e duas horas – em seu país − de uma segunda-feira quando a partida começou, mas Kranjcar sabia da desclassificação de seu time antes mesmo de a partida terminar, devido aos gols marcados pela equipe adversária.

Assim que o jogo terminou, Kranjcar levantou do sofá de sua sala de estar, desligando a TV. Já passava da meia noite. Aquela segunda havia terminado de uma maneira desagradável, mas nem tudo precisava ser perdido, completamente.

Ligou o notebook que repousava sobre a mesinha de centro, digitou o endereço da primeira companhia aérea que lembrou e procurou por passagens para a Áustria. Encontrou passagens disponíveis para aquela terça-feira mesmo, no horário da manhã. Reservou uma suíte no hotel Sacher Wien e após finalizar o pagamento, desligou o notebook e foi para o quarto. Trocou sua roupa por uma calça de moletom e regata branca. Deitou-se na grande cama e fechou os olhos.

Era a escolha certa a se fazer.

 

 

O hotel Tivoli Ecoresort, em Mata de São João, ficava localizado numa das mais belas paragens do estado da Bahia. Em frente à praia e cercado pelo verde dos coqueiros, foi o local escolhido pela comissão técnica e a confederação croata de futebol para a seleção de seu país ficar hospedada durante a participação da mesma na Copa do Mundo.

Mas apesar de todo aquele esplendor, Niko Kovac preferiu se abster de qualquer boa ou má memória que pudesse lhe trazer aquele local e, em carro particular alugado por ele, seguiu com um motorista contratado para o bairro mais próximo.

Pediu que o motorista o levasse ao primeiro bar ou algo do tipo que tivesse por ali. Apesar de o hotel ter um bar muito bem abastecido, ele preferia ter esse momento de reflexão sozinho num canto qualquer, onde pudesse ser deixado em paz.

O bar não tinha uma aparência ruim. Mesas na calçada e um grupo pequeno de pessoas jogando conversa fora, enquanto o garçom abastecia a mesa com o que parecia ser a sexta garrafa de cerveja.

Kovac se aproximou do balcão e sentou-se em um dos bancos altos, sem encosto para as costas.

− Uma dose de whisky, por favor. – Kovac falou, na esperança de ser compreendido.

O barman pôs um copo largo na frente do freguês e em seguida, retirou de sob o balcão uma garrafa de Black Label, servindo uma dose generosa ao homem sentado a sua frente.

− Imagino que seja a melhor coisa que você tem a oferecer nessa noite. – Kovac puxou a garrafa para si – Deixe a garrafa, irei precisar dela.

O barman fez um meneio de cabeça, dando sinal que entendia o que lhe era falado. Deixou a garrafa ao lado do copo e foi atender outros clientes.

Niko lembrou-se de sua esposa, Kristina, quando retirou do bolso da calça um maço de cigarros Johnny Player Special. Lembrou-se da esposa, pois havia prometido largar o vício há mais de um ano. E havia parado de fumar, sim.

Mas aquela ocasião era especial. Era fim de noite e todos de sua delegação já haviam preparado as malas para a volta para casa, que aconteceria na tarde daquela terça-feira, que mal havia acabado de começar.

Pediu um isqueiro ao barman, acendeu o cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, soltando a fumaça aos poucos, enquanto segurava o copo de whisky com a outra mão.

Era boa a sensação que o cigarro lhe causava. Preenchia sua existência de fumaça e o fazia esquecer-se de todos os problemas. Levou o copo transparente aos lábios e bebeu um gole. Deu outra tragada no cigarro. Soltou a fumaça novamente e, em seguida, mais um gole da bebida.

Repetiu o ritual até acabar com um terço do maço e três copos de whisky. Pôs o que restou do último cigarro no cinzeiro ali perto, retirou a carteira do bolso, jogando umas notas sobre o balcão e se levantou. Sentiu a mente anuviar e levou a mão direita aos olhos, por poucos instantes. Massageou a testa e retirou uns fios rebeldes de seu cabelo que insistiam em cair por sobre a testa.

Não eram três doses de whisky que derrubariam Niko Kovac. Mas sua seleção ser desclassificada da Copa do Mundo, ainda na fase de grupos, era algo a se considerar quase que ultrajante. Era humilhante.

Novamente com ele.

Parecia até perseguição.

Não bastasse a desclassificação sofrida na Copa de 2006, agora em 2014 as coisas novamente se repetiam. Antes como jogador e agora como treinador e nas duas vezes, ele liderava sua equipe em direção ao fracasso.

Assim que ele saísse daquele bar, o treinador sabia, teria que voltar para seu país e enfrentar a imprensa, que o cobrara tão fervorosamente por um bom trabalho.

Teria que recomeçar todo o treinamento, aguardar a recuperação de jogadores contundidos e formular novas estratégias para a próxima competição, a Eurocopa, em 2016. Novos jogadores seriam testados e antigos retornariam a equipe.

Niko Kovac ainda estaria lá como treinador. Mas agora, ele era só uma pessoa que precisava seguir em frente, como tantos outros naquela competição.

Ajeitou uma pequena dobra feita na camisa, quando se sentou. Afastou a manga da mesma e deixou aparecer o relógio, para olhar as horas. Era mais tarde do que ele achava que era. Precisava voltar ao hotel. Ajeitou a postura, mexendo a coluna para a direita e esquerda levemente, jogando os ombros para trás.

− Talvez eu precise de umas férias. Viena é sempre um bom lugar para se estar só, com seus próprios pensamentos. – Falou consigo mesmo em voz alta, enquanto andava para fora do estabelecimento, em direção ao carro.

Estava decidido, então. Niko Kovac iria para Viena. Era certo que precisava avisar sua esposa, mas não naquele momento. Avisaria quando fosse conveniente.

 

  

Era tarde da noite. Os corredores do hotel Sacher Wien acendiam as luzes a cada movimento de hóspedes pelos mesmos. Não era uma tecnologia tão interessante assim para Niko Kranjcar, que praguejava mentalmente a cada passo dado em direção ao quarto 201.

Havia completado dois dias que estava hospedado no hotel, que era um dos mais famosos da Áustria. Havia planejado aquele momento o melhor que pode, mas as luzes, elas o estavam atrapalhando. Esperou um pouco, com a mão na maçaneta da porta do já citado quarto 201. Cessou qualquer movimentação no corpo e ficou esperando. Longos segundos se passaram até que as luzes se apagaram completamente.

O silêncio dominava todo o ambiente, sendo quebrado apenas pelas batidas de seu coração, que estavam altas demais. Ele podia senti-las direto em seus tímpanos.

Achou melhor esperar mais um pouco. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta, sem fazer barulho algum. Mais longos segundos de agitação interna, que resolveu acalmar apenas controlando o subir e descer de seu peito.

Olhou para baixo, e pode perceber apenas uma leve nuança amarelada vinda por debaixo da porta. Provavelmente era um abajur aceso. A visita claramente esperava alguém.

Abriu a porta de uma vez e entrou, fechando-a logo em seguida. A pouca luz vinha de um abajur ao lado da grande cama que se encontrava no centro do quarto. As paredes brancas mal eram percebidas. Mas à meia luz pode perceber, de costas para si, a silhueta de um homem.

Niko Kovac estava sentado na alcova da janela, sobre um pequeno armário de chão acoplado a parede, também branco. A janela estava aberta e o ar frio da madrugada invadia o quarto, mas ele não parecia sentir tanto frio. Vestia uma calça cinza de moletom e uma camiseta regata nadador preta, que formava um bonito desenho de seus ombros desnudos àquela meia luz. Um cigarro aceso em uma mão e na outra, papéis que ele lia muito atentamente.

− Minha estratégia não foi bem sucedida dessa vez, mas sei que posso fazer desta equipe uma equipe vencedora. – Niko falou consigo mesmo, enquanto pousava os papéis a sua frente, sobre o armário em que se encontrava sentado.

Deu uma longa tragada e expeliu a fumaça em direção a janela aberta. Levantou de onde estava e alongou o pescoço para os lados. O vento veio forte dessa vez, levando alguns de seus papéis para o chão.

Apenas nesse momento percebeu que não estava mais sozinho no quarto. Pegou as suas estratégias do chão, guardou todas dentro da maleta que se encontrava sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da cama.

− Você demorou. – Foi tudo o que disse, se limitando a prender o cigarro no canto da boca, já que as mãos se encontravam nesse momento ocupadas, fechando a maleta.

− Não foi intencional a demora.

− Poderia ter avisado que já havia entrado.

Niko caminhou do criado mudo até a porta. As mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, parecia cansado. Kranjcar continuava parado diante da porta, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. Viu o moreno mais baixo que ele levar a mão direita em direção a sua cintura. Sentiu um leve roçar de dedos nessa área, mas percebeu que Kovac só estava trancando a porta.

− A oportunidade de lhe ver de um ponto de vista mais humano me impediu de anunciar a minha entrada.

Kovac gostava desse lado de Kranjcar.

Não sempre, mas gostava.

Niko achava que Kranjcar tinha outros lados muito mais interessantes e gostava de explorar esses lados em todos os aspectos que podia. Tanto em campo como num momento como aquele.

Kovac passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando para trás os fios que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos. Deu uma última tragada no cigarro, se afastando de Kranjcar, jogando a fumaça em direção ao teto e o filtro num cinzeiro, que se encontrava sobre uma mesinha, na parede oposta.

− Como está a perna?

− Melhor – Kranjcar disse, andando em direção ao técnico – como você pode perceber. A lesão só serviu para me impedir de jogar, pelo visto.

− Você fez falta. Toda a equipe sentiu a sua ausência. – Niko disse, mantendo o olhar fixo no homem mais alto que já havia vencido toda a distância que havia no ambiente e encontrava-se já bem próximo a ele.

Kranjcar ouviu essas palavras e sorriu.

Sabia que não podia esperar nada além de uma afirmação genérica, vinda do seu treinador. Kranjcar conhecia Niko muito bem para saber que sim, ele havia ficado preocupado com sua lesão. Mas Kovac jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, nem para si mesmo.

Eram essas pequenas doses de afeição disfarçada que fazia com que tudo valesse a pena, para Kranjcar. E ele jamais queria que fosse de outra forma.

− Eu acho que podemos ver se a fisioterapia fez algum resultado. – Kranjcar pousou a mão sobre a cintura de Kovac.

− Eu precisava de um tempo, de qualquer forma. – Niko puxou o pescoço de Kranjcar com a mão esquerda enquanto sentia sua cintura ser apertada pelas mãos do jogador.

Desde aquele dia, num certo vestiário na Alemanha, as coisas entre eles haviam evoluído de tal forma que era impossível ficar sem ter esses encontros esporádicos.

E sentir os lábios de Kranjcar contra os seus era algo que fazia seu peito entrar em combustão. E Niko gostava de sentir seu corpo irradiando endorfina e testosterona.

Esse era um dos pequenos prazeres que se permitia sentir em momentos de derrota.

Era o que dava sentindo a vida.

E os lábios de Kranjcar mordendo os seus e a língua do maior explorando o interior de sua boca, era o suficiente para tirá-lo da razão que sempre tivera orgulho de estampar como sua melhor qualidade.

Niko segurou com força os fios de cabelo da nuca de Kranjcar enquanto a sua língua explorava a boca do mais alto.

Não seria dessa vez que Kranjcar comandaria aquele encontro.

Mas Kranjcar sequer se importava com isso. Dava-lhe um tesão enorme ver seu capitão, treinador, amante, o que caralhos era Niko Kovac, dominando e obliterando sua vontade totalmente.

Kranjcar abraçou Niko enquanto o técnico deixava de dar atenção àqueles lábios e beijava o pescoço do jogador. A barba, ainda por fazer, ao tocar a pele sensível de Kranjcar, arrancava leves suspiros de excitação do camisa 19 da seleção da Croácia.

− Senti sua falta, Niko. – Kranjcar falou enquanto tirava a camiseta nadador do outro.

Era absolutamente incrível como Niko Kovac podia manter aquele corpo em perfeito estado, mesmo depois de ter abandonado os gramados. Kranjcar apenas não acreditava que a sua memória e a realidade que via eram uma coisa só.

Nada havia mudado desde a última vez que se viram, e isso já tinha alguns meses.

− Percebi assim que senti sua ereção. – riu o moreno, guiando o mais novo em direção a grande cama, tirando-lhe as roupas, uma por uma, até não sobrar mais peça alguma.

Jogou o corpo sobre o de Kranjcar e mordeu cada pedaço daquele peitoral esculpido por Odin. Niko queria deixar nele todo uma marca, para que o próximo que chegasse perto dele visse que Kranjcar tinha dono.

Kovac sabia ser possessivo quando queria.

Kranjcar passou as mãos sobre as costas de Kovac, mas se sentiu incomodado ao descer mais e perceber que ele ainda estava de calças. 

− Isso é muito injusto. – reclamou, sentindo os lábios serem preenchidos por Kovac.

Era diferente ser beijado por Niko. Além de todas as sensações e reações naturais que aqueles lábios lhe causavam, tinha também o gosto de cigarro, que para Kranjcar, era novidade. Aquilo lhe causava um arrepio intenso no corpo inteiro.

− Você tem toda a razão, Kranjcar. – Niko desamarrou a cordinha de sua calça, enquanto beijava o queixo do mais novo – Acho que está na hora de você fazer o que prometeu a mim há tanto tempo.

Kranjcar sabia o que era, mas nunca teve coragem de levar a frente porque sempre havia tantas outras coisas que queria que Niko lhe fizesse.

Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Inverteu as posições, se posicionando sobre o colo de Kovac, sentindo a ereção dele por dentro da calça de moletom.

Observou quando Niko postou as mãos embaixo da cabeça e sorriu pervertido para ele. Apesar de ser um sorriso muito safado e Kranjcar não ter se acostumado ainda com esse tipo de reação do moreno, aquilo gerou dentro de Kranjcar uma vontade louca de sentir Niko dentro de si mais uma vez.

Mas não era hora ainda. Era preciso retirar aquelas peças de roupa ásperas que lhe impediam de ver e sentir Niko em toda a sua plenitude.

O jogador beijou o pescoço do técnico enquanto suas mãos já afastavam o cós da calça cinza de Niko, em direção aos pés do treinador. Fez todo o caminho de beijos e pequenas sugadas na pele de Kovac, que vez ou outra gemia baixo e rouco para Kranjcar.

Esses sons e todo o corpo de Kovac, apenas inebriavam cada vez mais o ser de Kranjcar. Retirou a calça e a boxer de Kovac e, por Deus, não se deteve mais.

Passou a sugar o membro de Niko com a boca, em movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto sua mão tocava seu próprio membro, que latejava em busca de também ser estimulado.

Niko olhava tudo aquilo e não pode deixar se sorrir de canto quando finalmente viu seu corpo recebendo todo o prazer de que necessitava. Deixou uma das mãos embaixo da cabeça e com a outra tocou a cabeça de Kranjcar, enquanto os gemidos de sua garganta se tornavam mais intensos, mais roucos, mais necessitados de que aquilo acabasse e ele pudesse enfim liberar seu sêmem.

− É melhor do que seus antigos pensamentos noturnos, não é? – Niko falou, segurando os cabelos de Kranjcar com mais força.

O jogador olhou diretamente para os olhos sarcásticos de Kovac e parou o que estava fazendo. Ergueu a cabeça, cessando os movimentos. Engatinhou sobre a cama, e beijou seu treinador. Sem pressa, permitindo-se explorar cada canto da boca de Niko da forma que quisesse. Aconchegando o corpo sobre o do menor, fazendo com que o treinador sumisse embaixo de si.

Sentiu as mãos de Niko fazendo pressão em suas costas e pode sentir aquele gosto acre do cigarro entre os próprios dentes. Encerrou o beijo e pegou, com mão vacilante, um preservativo que repousava displicente sobre o criado mudo.

− Nos meus pensamentos, Niko... – Kranjcar dizia enquanto recobria o pênis do treinador com o preservativo – você me fode tão avassaladoramente que eu sequer tenho tempo de lembrar o meu nome.

− Não é tão difícil – Niko retorquiu enquanto Kanjcar encaixava o próprio corpo sobre o dele – é só você gritar o meu nome enquanto eu estiver fazendo o que sei fazer melhor.

O mais novo olhou para o mais velho e ambos sorriram. Isso porque Kranjcar sabia exatamente o quão bom poderia ser sentir Kovac dentro de si mesmo.

Aquela dor de ser reduzido a pó por um esmeril, para pouco depois sentir o prazer mais arrebatador que alguém podia sentir quando estava numa situação daquelas.

Ambos haviam esquecido suas dores, suas derrotas e eram apenas um só gemido rouco, um só movimentar de quadris.

E um só êxtase.

Não havia vento frio adentrando a janela que pudesse resfriar as peles, que queimavam como a chama incandescente de uma sarça ardente.

Ambos estavam exaustos, deitados um ao lado do outro, mas por dentro ambos pensavam que aquilo tudo valia a pena. Cada encontro daquele era o suficiente para acalmar a alma e prosseguir.

Kovac, por muito menos já teria dispensado Kranjcar do seu quarto. Mas se pegou pensando que queria sim, sentir um pouco mais daquele calor a esquentar a pele. Puxou Kranjcar, trazendo-o mais perto, até fazê-lo recostar a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele ainda pode ouvir uma risada abafada do mais novo ante aquele gesto, que cessou tão rápido como começou. Pegou um cigarro da carteira e um isqueiro. Acendeu e deu mais um trago longo, expelindo a fumaça logo em seguida.

− É bom não ir se acostumando. – Kovac passou a mão pelas costas do outro, até achar uma posição confortável para repousar o braço.

− Me deixa aproveitar de você enquanto ainda está aqui. – Kranjcar riu, abraçando o corpo do técnico. – Não é tão fácil ter só lembranças.

E não era.

Mas ainda era melhor que não ter algo para lembrar.

_  
Don't want your memories in my head, no_   
_I want you here with me_


End file.
